Faraway Downs
by SiriusRemusluvr
Summary: Set after the movie. Drover has gone away for the dry season and Nullah is on Walk-About. Drover sends letters to Sarah as often as possible. The ones with special markings she must read in private. Rated M for sexual themes. Enjoy!


**Warning and Disclaimer: Rated M for obvious sexual content. I do not own these wonderfully constructed characters but I will play with them just because Hugh Jackman is involved! Set after the movie ending, which I thought was perfect! Enjoy!**

Faraway Downs.

This is where they made their home. Their family. Him. Her. Nullah. Everyone as happy as can be. He went away when the dry season hit. She stayed and schooled Nullah. He spent half the time Drover was away with Sarah and the rest on walk-about with King George. They lived a life of peace and compromise. Full of love and passion.

Drover wrote to her constantly when he was away. Most of them were loving and full of missing her. Others, however, she would have to read in private at night. She never responded to these particular letters due to their nature.

_My Dearest Sarah,_

_ I am missing you more and more as the sun begins to set each day. You know, by the markings I have made on this letter that I intend to make you blush. I miss seeing how far down your wonderful body that blush goes. The nights are the worst for being away from you. I miss the feel of your silky skin sliding against my rough, beaten body. I remember the last night we were together. You were in bed reading one of your ridiculous stories of the Victorian Era about unrequited love when I walked in from taking a bath. You were under the covers but I knew you wore that silk nightdress that reached no further than mid-thigh. I could see the night chill leave your skin pebbled and your nipples hardened. You try to ignore the chill and attempt to ignore my presence in the room but I knew better. I make my way to you in just my towel and you have my full attention. You sigh and crack your neck by instinct. I know all of your tells, darling._

_ I walk to your side of the bed and stand right at your side, waiting for you to look up and see the fire in my eyes. I harden at the thought of being against your warmness. I yearn for you to look at me and mirror the lust I feel for you every time I lay my eyes on you. You give up trying to ignore me and look up at me in your most annoying expression but falter when you see how unclothed I am. The only things separating us are the covers, a little silk and a cotton towel. The look of surprise and inhibited passion are clear in your crystal blue eyes. My gaze never leaves your eyes as I extricate myself from the towel. I let it fall to the floor so you could see how much I want you. Your eyes travelled down and got wider when you saw how much my body responded to you. I lean over and take your book from your faltered hands and set it on the nightstand. I take your hand and pull you up so you are sitting on the bed facing me. Your feet almost touch the cool wood of the floor. I push back the covers to reveal your long, pale legs. No matter how long you are in the sun, your skin stays the same, creamy pale I love._

_ I run my hands down your arms and kneel in front of you. You finally look into my eyes and no doubt see how much I want you. Not just your body, but you. All of you. I want no more than to just rut with you like an animal but I will be a gentleman to my lady. I work my hands down your legs, leaving trails of fire on your skin. I love watching your face as you begin to give into the sensations I am making your body feel by just an innocent touch. My touch, though, does not stay innocent. I gently move your knees apart, much to your embarrassment. That's another thing I love; no matter how many times we have been together, made wrong-side business, you are still just as shy as a virgin. You try to stop me by moving your knees back but I am much stronger than you. I win and roughly pull you closer to the edge of the bed. You fall on your back by the force. I move my hands up your thighs and hook my fingers around the sides of your panties and slide them down, ever so slowly. You try to stop me by sitting up but I move one hand to force you back down._

_ I don't know why you fight me on this when I know you love it. I throw them aside and move you almost off the edge of the bed. You move your hands to cover your eyes, like you are afraid of my reaction; nothing about you is anything less than perfect. I worship your body; it's like water to a dehydrated man. And I want to drink from you. You start to shake and I know it is not from the night chill. I move closer to your body, close enough you can now feel my breath on your sex. I waste no time in tasting you. My tongue slides up your slick slit and you breathe sharply. I smile to myself and continue to tease you lightly until you yell in desperation. You tell me breathlessly that it is not nice to tease. I chuckle and begin to suck your delectable cunt in earnest. You begin to moan, those sweet little mewls I have become accustomed to. I take in those sounds and change my pace. I do what I have learned you like and I enter your tightness with my index and middle fingers. You moan loudly at the intrusion, enough to make you rise off the bed and against my mouth. I welcome it and feel you grow wetter in anticipation. Suddenly, you push me away with a force I was not prepared for._

_ You sit up, watching me as you take your nightgown off, leaving you bare to me. I stand, my mouth suddenly dry. I never tire of seeing you this way. You make me burn in ways I cannot remember ever feeling before. You get on you knees on the bed and move to the center, silently telling me to join you. I, painfully hard, maneuver myself on the bed. I am immediately on my back and you are straddling me. You kiss me with a ferocity I did not know you could let out. I move my hands to cup your breasts and pinch lightly on your nipples. You groan wildly into my mouth. Before I knew it, you moved me inside of you. I hissed at the sudden sensation of feeling your tight cunt around my cock. You lean upwards, your eyes closed in unmistakable bliss. You begin to rock yourself on my hardness. I move my hands to your hips to help guide you. There is nothing that turns me on more than you riding me like a brumby horse. _

_ Hopefully your memory could help you with the rest. But, instead, I want you to turn around._

Sarah furrowed her brow at the sudden end and turned around. Early from the drove, Drover stood in the doorway. Sarah was obviously surprised. He shut the door behind him and quickly crossed the room to her. He picked her up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"God, I've missed you," he says against her lips. He looked at the desk. Smirking, he turned to her face, "you got my letter, I see. I planned that one very well, even for me."

Smiling, Sarah pushed her lips against his. Their tongues battled for dominance as their passion flared to life. "I've already received my foreplay, darling. I just want you inside of me. I want you to take me in the most ungentlemanly way you can. I've missed you too much," Sarah moaned.

If Drover wasn't turned on yet, those words did him in. He scooped her up and laid her on the bed. "Darlin', I haven't bathed yet," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"I don't bloody care. I want you inside me. _Now_, Drover," Sarah ordered him, giving him a stern eye.

Drover smiled at her boldness and quickly undressed. She followed suit, forgetting all embarrassment. She needed him. She was not lying when she said she had her foreplay. She was as wet as a river when he touched her. He kissed her hard once more before violently thrusting himself inside her tight cunt all the way he could.

Their simultaneous moans could be heard all the way to Darwin, it seemed. Drover barely let her get used to the intrusion and began to thrust hard into her. She grabbed any part of his body she could reach to feel as close to him as possible.

"_Fuck_," Drover groaned as he felt her walls grip him. "You want the animal, darlin'? You got 'em."

Sarah moaned wantonly when the Drover began to pound her in earnest. She always was as polite and ladylike in bed but he brought something out in her that was unmatched by any other feeling. This was something entirely different. Drover moved upwards on his hands to watch her as he pounded into her tight body. Her breasts bounced maniacally at the force of each thrust. Sarah could barely keep her eyes open as the pleasure of having him lose control with her was almost too much to bear.

Suddenly, Drover flipped her over onto her stomach. Sarah let out a surprised gasp as he pulled her hips upward. He leaned down to her ear. "I'm not gonna hurt you, baby. Just tell me if I'm being too rough and I'll stop," he said, breathless.

Sarah turned her face to kiss his lips passionately. "Take me, Drover."

That was all the incentive he needed. Drover lined his cock up with her cunt and ploughed his way back into her. They had never had sex this way before. This was new to Sarah as she only knew missionary and the occasional up-against-the-wall or on-the-desk/nightstand. Drover started with quick, shallow thrusts to tease her. Sarah, tired of the teasing game he liked to play often with her, thrust back into him with a force that surprised even her. She moaned loudly as he hit the spot inside her that became her undoing. Drover took the not-so-subtle hint and thrust hard and deep into her.

Sarah almost screamed with the force of his thrust. She lifted herself to grip the headboard so she wouldn't hit her head on it. Drover groaned at the feel of his balls slapping her cunt with each forceful thrust. "Fuck, Sarah. I'm not gonna last long, baby," he growled out.

Sarah was on the brink of orgasm when he said this. He lifted one hand from her hips to reach around to her clit and began rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Sarah screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her hard. She could feel her walls squeezing tight.

Drover grunted as he felt her cunt spasm around his invading cock and spilled himself into her shorty after. He stayed inside her as they both caught their breath. Slowly, he slipped out of her and leaned back on his heels. He waited for her to turn around, scared of the possibility that he had taken things too far.

She finally turned to lay on her back. She had the most blissful expression as she looked up at the ceiling. "Wow," she whispered.

Drover smiled and covered her body with his to kiss her tenderly. "God, I have missed you."

Sarah laughed softly. "I can tell. I missed you just as much."

Drover smiled and turned to lay next to her while still holding her close. He loved this woman with all his heart. She kept him grounded while still giving him the freedom he needed. There was nothing short of a wonderful, passionate and loving compromise and for once in his life, he had a real family to call his own and nothing would ever take that away from him. He would see to that even if it killed him.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I was watching the movie and my muse got the better of me! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
